Dear Mr Scott
by imaslacker
Summary: Nathan recieves a letter... yeah I'm not good with summaries...just read
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I own nothing

Dear Mr. Scott

Dear Mr. Scott,

You don't know me, but I know you. Not just because you're a famous basketball player, but because you're my father. I know its probably a major shock to you. My mom is Haley James Scott, you know the girl you married in high school, just so you know I'm not the result of one of your many one night stands. I just wanted you to know that you have a daughter, Sophia Joy Scott. I play basketball too, Haley says I'm just like you. I wanted you to know that even though I know you didn't know about me, I made it without you. I'm fine on my own, I don't need any of your money, I'm not in trouble, I don't need your help. I just wanted you to know about me.

Sincerely,

Sophia Joy Scott

She walks to the door slowly, not bothering to fix her hair, or pop a piece of gum in her mouth to hide the alcohol. She doesn't care anymore, she has no one to impress. She almost falls over as a result of shock or the alcohol she isn't sure.

He asks if he can see Sophia, she says she isn't here. He says he'll wait, if it isn't to much trouble, she says it isn't. They both know it's a lie.

So he waits, walks around the tiny apartment trying to get some understanding of a girl he has never met, and of one he once knew so well.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Mr. Scott

Chapter 2

He cant tell much about her, just what he knows from her letter and what Haley knows. Which isn't much. He knows just the basics like she's eighteen now, her birthday was April 19, 2007. And that she plays basketball. Haley actually didn't know much more than him, which is sad considering she lived with her for eighteen years.

Sophia's home now, asking Haley who she convinced to date her now, motioning to the man sitting on the couch. The man on the couch turns around and looks at Sophia.

She's wearing baggy cargo pants, a DC sweatshirt, and black Vans. She's nothing like how he pictured, but then again this isn't how he expected Haley to look either. She stares at him for awhile, then walks into her bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Haley yells at her to come out and talk to him, she yells back saying why don't you just marry him and get it over with, oh wait you already did that, so I guess you can get drunk off your ass now cause he's still going to leave you. Haley yells back saying that he didn't leave her, that he didn't want you.

Both girls either forgot he was there or just didn't care. He'd go with the latter.

He wonders if he's why Haley drinks and why Sophia seems so angry. He hopes he isn't, but he knows he is.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Mr. Scott

Chapter 3

She slams the door behind her, yelling angry words at Haley, in front of a man she has never met, but knows so well. The man she watched from the barely working tv. She didn't care though that she was yelling, and she knew Haley didn't care either. She had her music blaring, when Haley would yell, she would just turn it up louder. She grabbed her bag and jumped out of her window and onto the fire escape. She sat there for a while smoking a cigarette, listening to her music through the window, waiting. Waiting for someone to come and save her. She heard someone pounding on her door, so she put out her cigarette and climbed back into her room. When she pulled open her door, she was shocked at the person on the other side, it wasn't Haley, it was Nathan, her father.

She quickly slammed the door closed before he had a chance to react. He knocked again, she yells for him to go away. He doesn't though, he's persistent, she'll give him that. She opens her door again screaming what at him. He asks to come in, she lets him. He asks why she sent him a letter, she tells him that she said that in the letter. She says that he shouldn't feel obligated to her, that she doesn't want anything from him. He says he understands, but that he doesn't think that was the reason why she sent him a letter. She says that was all she wanted was for him to know about her. That was all she wanted, she didn't want him to come visit, or send her a letter, or even call her or anything like that. She felt that since Haley didn't want to tell him about her, she would take it upon herself to tell him. She wanted him to know about her.

He thanks her for telling him. He asks if she wants to go play basketball, she says sure. He says that he'll go tell her mom. She says not to bother, she's passed out in her room by now. He asks how long Haley's been like that. She says she can barely remember a time, when she didn't have a bottle in her hand. But when she got really bad, was about the first time she saw you on tv. He says he's sorry, she says it doesn't bother her anymore. He knows she's lying. He's knows the truth, that he knew all along, that he didn't want to admit, he hurt these girls, without even meaning to.


End file.
